Examples of remotely controlled aircraft are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,957,230, 4,206,411, 5,035,382, 5,046,979, 5,078,638, 5,087,000, 5,634,839, 6,612,893, 7,073,750 and 7,275,973, and in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0195438, 2006/0144995, and 2007/0259595. Examples of remotely controlled aircraft utilizing differential thrust for flight control are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,087,000, 5,634,839, 6,612,893 and 7,275,973 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0259595. Examples of toy aircraft fabricated from interconnected flat panels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,347,561, 2,361,929, 3,369,319, 4,253,897, 5,853,312, 6,217,404, 6,257,946, and 6,478,650 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007/0259595 and 2008/0014827. Examples of toy aircraft powered by rechargeable capacitors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,980, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0014827, and in International Publication No. WO 2004/045735. Examples of toy aircraft with wheels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,124,992, 2,131,490, 2,437,743, 2,855,070, 3,699,708, 3,871,126, 5,087,000, and 5,525,087. The complete disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.